


Baby, Do Shower Me, With Love

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn had messed things up and Liam was not talking to him anymore. He would have to use all that he has to show Liam what he really meant to him.</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3658485">Baby Don't Screw Me</a><br/>But can be read as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Do Shower Me, With Love

It had been 17 days. 17 days and Liam was still not talking to him, not one word, not even a simple ‘hey’. Although they had always done it together, Liam was cooking his own food, doing his own laundry and heck, Liam was even sleeping in a different room. Every time they would meet in the hallway upstairs or in the living room or kitchen, Liam would only turn away and ignore Zayn. As much as he hated to admit it, every time Liam would do that, Zayn could feel a pang in his heart and his eyes would automatically fill up. He had never ever thought Liam could stay mad at him for so long; 17 days, that was roughly equivalent to 18000 minutes. Something was wrong, wrong was an understatement because Liam had never stayed mad at him for longer than 10 minutes. 

_“Ooh spaces between us keep getting deeper. It's harder to reach ya even though I try.”_

“Shut it,” Zayn pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a loud sigh; it really was not the ideal time for one of their song to creep into his head. He really did screw things badly and he probably was going crazy. That was why he was hearing things in his head and talking to himself.

It all started that evening when Liam had asked him to choose between Tania, that red-head he was supposedly dating and himself. All Zayn had done at that time was: stay quiet and one minute later Liam was gone. He knew he had to say something but he did not know what and Liam mistook his silence. Tania, Tania was the girl he was dating in order to keep the press’ attention away from him and Liam. Although, during the past two years that they were ‘dating’, they did grow close and that was bound to happen, considering how frequently they met. Zayn was not in love with her though, liked her maybe but not love; love, the only person he ever loved was Liam. The thing was: Tania was nice and Zayn never really liked to be the one doing the breaking up. Thinking about it, Zayn shook his head; he wished Liam had given him ten more seconds to say ‘I Love You’. Whatever it was keeping them away, Zayn was going to eradicate it and step one began by: talking to Liam.

Zayn rubbed his palm together as he walked to Liam’s room, also known as their guest room. After softly knocking on the door, Zayn poked his head inside, “Liam?”

“I’m busy and I don’t want to talk to you,” Liam replied and instead of setting his laptop aside, like he intended to, Liam decided to again check his e-mails.

“It doesn’t matter, I’m still going to talk to you,” Zayn thought to himself. “Look, I know you’re mad at me and I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?”

“Yeah, I am. I shouldn’t have acted that way.”

Liam huffed. “Well, Malik, sorry doesn’t amount for all the times you’ve hurt me ‘cause of that bitch.”

“Look I’m really sorry; I promise it’ll never happen again.”

“You’re done ‘cause I need a shower.” On that, Liam got up and walked past Zayn before exiting the room.

“Well, that went well,” Zayn said to himself as he looked around the empty room.

Turning on his heels, Zayn also walked out of the room and went to his room. He dropped himself on the bed, bouncing as his back hit the mattress, and closed his eyes, thinking about the few previous minutes that he had spent with Liam. Talking was not going to help since Liam was not ready and interested to hear him, no matter how sincere his words were. If he were to build a bridge between them, he would have to use an alternative. Zayn drummed his fingers softly against his hip bone as his mind worked double, triple speed even. What could he do? What could he possibly do? What could he do to prove to Liam that he was the only one he loved? A big, silly smile appeared on his face when finally an idea popped in his head; at that particular moment he looked like a child, who had just been given the toy that he had wanted for months.

“I’m going to show him instead,” Zayn murmured.

Taking his phone, Zayn opened the calendar and took a serious look at it; 72 days left. That meant that he had 72 days to fix things with Liam. With his mind beginning to wander, Zayn dropped his phone beside him and again closed his eyes. Given normal circumstances, 72 days were more than necessary but considering the way Liam was acting, Zayn could only hope he had sufficient time. He wished Liam’s anger would melt away already and things could be like before. Was that too much to ask? It probably was and he knew it was all his fault and he deserved it all.

oOoOoOoOo

Liam closed the door behind him and toed his shoes by the door before making his way into the dark living room. The lights were off and that only meant, Zayn was out and he was alone. Honestly, he was exhausted and he did not even bother with turning on the light; the ride from Wolverhampton was not a pleasant one, considering he was stuck in the traffic for 45 minutes. Leaning his head against the backrest of the sofa, Liam exhaled deeply through his mouth. What he needed at that moment was probably a massage at some 5-star spa or a long relaxing hot-bath; yeah that sounded so heavenly. The water being disturbed in ripples as he stuck one foot in the tub, then the other before lowering himself into the warmth and letting the fluid engulf him.

He was snapped out of his reveries by the light of the TV that was flicked on and a familiar music caught his attention. Liam smiled as he opened his eyes and took a look around, realising he was still alone in the room. Glancing at the TV, Liam noticed a note attached to the plasma screen. He got up, though reluctantly, and walked closer to the television, immediately pulling on the folded paper and opening it. With the help of the light from the TV, Liam read message.

 

_Remember this?_

_Our debut single, our very first music video. It is one of the thing that I’ll never forget. Remember how we had no clue as to what we had to be doing but still could not contain our excitement? Remember how we were buzzing after the shoot was done and we had our very first kiss on that beach when no one was looking? Our lips may not have touched for more than two seconds but I’ll never forget it._

_XOXO_

 

Liam’s mouth curved upward in a small smile as his eyes read the last word. How could he not? After all, that was one of his most cherished memories as well. He remembered wanting to kiss Zayn but not doing it, fearing Zayn’s reaction but when the shoot was done, he had finally gathered the courage to do it. To his surprise, Zayn wanted the same and when he had lean in to kiss Zayn, the other boy had done the same and their lips met half-way. However, Liam went back to serious mode and scowled at the note when he noticed Zayn’s silhouette in the doorway. So, it was all Zayn’s plan to lure him. If that was the case, his boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend, would have to try harder because he was not going to fall for tricks. Liam scrunched the paper and walked out of the living room, past Zayn and towards the stairs.

Zayn finally closed his mouth that had fallen open, when Liam had made a ball out of his note. Dropping himself on the couch, Zayn turned the TV off before tossing the remote to the floor. He was so mad at the moment. How could Liam just do that? Although the message came from the bottom of his heart, he took the pain to write it down elegantly. And by pain, he meant, that was the 12th times he did it in order to get it all neat and correct. Why was he even going through all that when it meant nothing to Liam?

 _‘Because you love him, you dim-witted creature,’_ a voice in his head called out.

“Right, I love him,” Zayn mumbled to himself. “And I should not give up… next time I’m definitely going to succeed. I mean, I have to, it’s a proven fact.”

Zayn nodded and let his body relax on the couch. Friday was the perfect day to execute his plan; that meant, he had two days to perfectly plan it.

oOoOoOoOo

Trying to get Liam was more difficult than Zayn had anticipated; nothing could crack the other boy or soothe his anger. It was Zayn’s final shot; he concluded if nothing mattered to Liam, it was time for him to move on, forget all about Liam and probably find another house or something. After the first plan, which was an utter failure, the second and the third were not much better. The second time he decided to make Liam’s favourite food. He had gone through the trouble and found a recipe online. In his opinion, he did great at the cooking. The aroma was exquisite and it did not look bad either; as it is said, the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. When Liam had come downstairs, his dinner was served, along with another note. However Zayn’s bright smile vanished when Liam again crushed his note and ordered himself a pizza. Harsh, but Zayn still did not give up.

The next time was a little more time consuming. Zayn had gone through all of their old pictures, selected a few that he liked the most and got them printed out. Three days to go through the photos, 5 days fighting an inner battle to decide which one to pick and one more day to print them; all in all, 10 days were gone. The collage was a much easier task, though it took another 2 days, but Zayn was very satisfy with the result; all of their most cherished memories in one place. The biggest humiliation happened when Liam took the collage and dropped it in the corridor, in front of Zayn, before closing the door to his room. That happened 2 weeks ago and it took a lot of motivation and begging from the voice inside his head for him to get over what had happened.

There he was, pacing back and forth in the living room while waiting for Liam. He had been doing that for the past 21 minutes and he wondered what could be keeping Liam. He breathed in relief when he heard the front door open.

“Happy anniversary,” Zayn said as he walked over to Liam.

Liam hummed in response and said nothing else.

“Listen,” Zayn grabbed Liam’s hand as the latter tried to walk past him. “I know you still don’t want to talk to me but this time you’ve got to listen to what I have to say. I ended it with Tania; if it’s taking me away from you, it’s not worth it at all. I love you, Liam and I’m really sorry for what happened. It won’t happen again, trust me, I’ve learnt that the hard way. And… huh… happy fourth anniversary…” Zayn scratched the back of his neck, trying to remember what else he had to say. “Hmm, I’ve a surprise for you. Come on.”

Taking Liam’s hand into his, Zayn walked into the dining room, revealing what his surprise was. The table was nicely set, with some red flowers on the middle and red candles on each sides.

“You did all this?” Liam smiled for the first time in weeks.

“Yeah… but that’s for later… lets go upstairs.”

Once he entered the bedroom, Liam was engulfed by the smell of vanilla; probably from the scented-candles that were placed here and there in the room. Red rose petals were scattered on the bed, a soft romantic music was playing and not to forget, there was a bottle of red wine and wine glasses on one of the night-stand. Liam hummed in appreciation as he walked further into the room and took a seat on the bed. Taking the offered glass, Liam clinked it with Zayn’s and took a large sip of the expensive drink; he really was not expecting his evening to go that way. Zayn leant forward and pressed his lips to Liam’s, moving them slowly together while successfully managing not to spill his wine.

Liam’s free hand cupped Zayn’s face and he deepened the kiss. Liam bit on Zayn’s lower lip and used the situation to his advantage, when the older lad let out a gasp, and thrust his tongue inside Zayn’s mouth. His tongue played with Zayn’s and things that Liam had not felt for days, weeks, bubbled inside him. Too lost in the kiss, Liam totally forgot that he still had a drink in his hand and gracefully spilt it. Pulling away, Liam looked at the wet spot on his jeans and the red stain on the white sheet; Zayn was going to bitch at him about the washing again.

“Give me that,” Zayn shook his head as he took Liam’s glass and set both glasses on the nightstand.

The moment Zayn turned to face him, Liam again attached his lips to the other boy’s; his lips had loads of catching up to do with Zayn’s, considering how long they did not speak. Pressing a hand against Zayn’s chest, Liam pushed him backward until his back rested against the mattress and the hand immediately found its way under Zayn’s shirt. Zayn grabbed Liam’s hand and shook his head at the younger boy; it was not about him, it was all about pleasing Liam and he would have to take the wheel. Rolling them over so that he was on top, Zayn connected their lips as he took Liam’s hands into his and laced their fingers together.

His lips moved slowly against Liam’s, gently sucking on the younger boy’s plump lips as he felt hundreds of butterflies coming to life in his stomach; it seemed as if at that instant, all the butterflies woke up and decided to have a massive party in his tummy. Without any haste, he pushed his tongue past Liam’s parted lips and caressed Liam’s tongue. His hands moved to the small blue buttons of Liam’s shirt and undid them all, one by one. Pushing the shirt aside, Zayn rubbed his palm over the warm exposed skin, the skin he knew by heart, inch by inch. Zayn broke from the kiss, earning a whine from Liam, before connecting his mouth to Liam’s chest.

He nipped at the skin, kissing from the younger boy’s sternum to his belly button while leaving a wet trail on Liam’s skin. Zayn licked Liam’s abs, his tongue drawing patterns along its way. Moving even lower, Zayn bit gently on the skin of Liam’s lower abdomen, smiling when the other boy hissed. He knelt on the mattress between Liam’s thighs and popped open the button of Liam’s jeans before slowly undoing the zipper and dragging the pants down Liam’s legs at an equally slow speed. Bending forward, Zayn pressed a series of kisses to Liam’s growing erection, through his red boxers.

“Fuck… stop being such a tease. Your turn now.”

Before Zayn could protest, Liam had flipped them around and he wasted no time to pull Zayn’s shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. His track pants and boxers followed shortly and Liam bit his lips as he admired the boy in front of him. He could not help but notice a slight skin-discolouration that was still present on Zayn’s stomach and Liam’s expression changed; candle wax. How did he do that?

“Liam, it’s ok,” Zayn whispered as he pressed two fingers under Liam’s chin and made the other boy look into his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Liam mumbled.

“Don’t worry about it… now, where were we?”

Zayn bit the left side of his lower lip and lifted his foot, running his toes slowly from Liam’s collarbone and down his chest and back up. Hissing, Liam grabbed the foot by the ankle and brought it to his lips. He then planted a series of open-mouthed kisses to the sole of Zayn’s foot, causing the latter to laugh. His mouth travelled all the way from Zayn’s ankle, along his calf, to his knee and up his thigh to his hip bone. Zayn squirmed under Liam; Liam was treating him so good at that moment and he felt like he was in heaven. However, that was not how things were meant to go; he was supposed to be pleasing Liam. Reaching over to the other nightstand, Zayn picked a cube of chocolate and brought it to Liam’s mouth before pushing it between his lips.

Liam sighed when the candy melted in his mouth; what was happening was too good, he had to be living in a dream. While Liam was lost in his dream, Zayn pulled Liam’s boxers down his thighs, wasting no time to take Liam’s half-erected penis into his hand. Zayn moved his fist along the length, occasionally running his thumb across the head while his other hand reached over and massaged Liam’s balls gently. Liam breathed through his mouth and tilted his head backward; one of the best thing Zayn could do with his hands was: giving him a hand job. He was an expert with hands and he knew when or where to do what. When he felt Zayn’s hand leave him, Liam opened his eyes and looked at his lover.

Zayn had shifted on the bed and was fishing into one of the drawers, smiling when he found the lube and condom. Instinctively, Liam reached for the lube but Zayn shook his head negatively and Liam went on to get rid of his underwear instead. Spreading his legs, Zayn squeezed some lube on his fingers and immediately brought them to his entrance. He pushed his index inside and moved it in and out a few times before adding another finger. Zayn closed his eyes and let out a gasp as he inserted a third digit. His free hand took hold of his penis and pumped it at the same speed as his fingers. He rolled his thumb a few times over the head, moaning low in his throat at the same time.

“Fuck,” Liam mumbled.

He took both of Zayn’s hands into his own, stopping them before guiding them above Zayn’s head. He connected his mouth to Zayn’s and sucked on the dark-haired boy’s lips. He then moved to Zayn’s jaw and planted a few kisses there. One of this hand found the condom and he tore open the wrapper with the help of his teeth before rolling the rubber onto his erection. The younger lad aligned the tip of his penis with Zayn’s entrance and gently pushed inside. He pulled out slightly before pushing back inside at a slow rhythm. As his hips kept moving back and forth, Liam’s mouth trailed to the side of Zayn’s neck and he bit on the skin just below the latter’s ear. He sucked hard on the skin, stopped to lick at it before biting at the same spot again; he did that a few times before directing his mouth elsewhere.

Without any warning, Liam pulled out completely and looked at Zayn; he did not realise how much he had missed Zayn until that moment. Grabbing Zayn by the hip, Liam flipped him over and repositioned him so that he was on all-fours, Zayn’s favourite position. Again aligning his penis with Zayn’s ass, Liam pushed inside sharply, causing Zayn to let out a gasp and drop his head on the mattress. The younger lad leant forward and supported himself on his arms as he pressed his lips to Zayn’s shoulder; to a spot that he had previously scarred. His hips moved slowly but each forward thrusts were sharp and each one of them caused a hiss to escape Zayn’s parted lips.

Liam pressed his palm flat against Zayn’s left shoulder blade and trailed it down the other’s back, his fingertips exploring that skin that they already knew by heart. He reached around and fisted Zayn’s erection at the same speed as his thrusts. The speed of his hand and hips increased, just like the rate of their breathings. Zayn moved his hips and each of Liam’s forward thrusts was met with a backward one of his own. Finally Zayn came on the sheet and Liam made sure to squeeze all the juice out of him before letting go. In turn, Zayn squeezed his muscles around Liam, earning a moan from him. Zayn kept going for a few more times until Liam stopped moving.

“That was nice,” Zayn whispered when Liam pulled out of him and got rid of the condom.

“Yeah,” Liam panted, placing a kiss to the back of Zayn’s neck.

“I’ve missed you.”

“I did too,” Liam smiled. “I’m starving, let’s go have some of the delicious dinner. What did you make?”

Zayn turned so that he was facing Liam. “Uhh… there’s frozen pizza in the fridge.”

“You did the dining room so nicely so that we have frozen pizza?”

Zayn shrugged and laughed before pressing his lips to Liam’s parted ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.  
> Let me know what you think :D


End file.
